


Irony...Thy Name is Movie Night

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Strong Language, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Kissa gets caught up in the discussion over what to watch for the monthly movie night at the Hall of Lamentation
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Irony...Thy Name is Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short quick little piece that ended up being a sort of text fic. I didn't intend it to be that way, and I might write a part two to it about the actual movie night itself, but I haven't decided yet. It was just one of those things that popped in my head based on one of the text conversations in the game. I place this after chapter 4 in the game, but before chapter 5.

The Hall of Lamentation chat had been blowing up for the last two days with myself as well as each brother having plenty to say. Who knew that a simple movie night would cause so much controversy?

Stn: Psychological thriller or documentary, either one.

Mammoney: How the hell can you watch that crap? That shit is so boring it puts everyone to sleep!

Stn: Of course. How do you think I get any peace and quiet to read around here?

Mammoney: Action baby! Ohhh.. a heist movie!

AsmoBaby: Ewww! Both of those ideas are awful! Where's the beauty? Where's the romance? That's what we should be watching!

Beelzeburger: I don't care what we watch. I just want lotsa popcorn. 

L3V1: No way we are watching some stupid romance, Asmo! I'd rather watch anime, but comedy will do if we have to have a 'normie' choice.

Lucifer: Well it doesn't matter to me. I plan on being asleep about half way through. 

Kissa: Wow, Lucifer. Way to party like you mean it. 😋

Stn: Could always watch a good horror movie. 

Kissa: Does anyone else see the irony in watching a horror movie surrounded by demons?

AsmoBaby: Horror?! Your suggestions are getting worse, but I'm sure you just want to torture Mammon and Levi. 

Kissa: Torture them how?

Stn: Oh its immensely entertaining to watch how scared they both get 

Mammoney: Hey! Shut yer damn mouth! I am the GREAT Mammon! There is no way some stupid fuckin movie is going to scare me! You picking a fight?

Kissa: Oh. Like playing the movie Hellraiser to a couple guys who just dropped Acid.

L3V1: …

AsmoBaby: …

Beelzeburger: …

Lucifer: Interesting

Stn: I like the way you think.

Mammoney: Kissa...that's fucked up. That's just a whole shitload of sadistic I didn't realize you had in ya.

Kissa: They were rude. If you come to my house and get all fucked up on drugs that is your own damn fault.

Lucifer: Ahhh. A fitting punishment then.

Kissa: Damn straight. You bring that shit to my house, you better share…

Lucifer: …

L3V1: Epic!

Mammoney: That's why you did that? Because they didn't share? Since when do you do Acid anyway?

Kissa: Not the point. It's the thought that counts. You have to at least offer to the party host. That's just good manners. Sharing is caring.

AsmoBaby: Oh definitely! Party favors are meant to be shared!

Beelzeburger: Isn't that your nickname for Solomon? Party favor?

Kissa: ...Really?

AsmoBaby: *cough*

Mammoney: Anyway, I think Kissa should choose since it's her first movie night with us.

L3V1: Quick, Satan! Look outside! Did Hell freeze over? Mammon said something intelligent. LOL!

Mammoney: Fuck you, Levi!

Lucifer: Enough… Mammon's idea actually has merit.

Mammoney: It does? I mean, of Course it does!

Kissa: I think I know just the movie. It has action, a bit of mystery, some comedy, a decent bit of gore and a little romance so I think it'll work.

Lucifer: Well then. After dinner Friday night starting at 6. Kissa's choice will be first. 

And that was how I introduced the movie “Lucky Number Sleven” to the Devildom.


End file.
